


Alex's Toy

by Sashataakheru



Series: Dom/Top!Alex fics [1]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Play, Anal Sex, CBT, Chastity Cages, Cock Worship, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Dom!Alex, Dominance, Domspace, Held Down, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pictures, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crop, Role Reversal, Silence, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub!Greg, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Whipping, Writing on the Body, bit gags, cock shaming, keeping still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Only one man owns the Taskmaster, and that man is Alex Horne.
Relationships: Alex Horne/Greg Davies
Series: Dom/Top!Alex fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Season of Kink





	Alex's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'aphrodisiacs/altered mental states' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

"It's funny how pliant you really are when you take away the suit and the throne, isn't it?" Alex mused, rubbing Greg's thigh. Alex slapped it, and Greg startled a little at the sensation. 

Greg didn't reply, and not just because he was gagged and locked into a spreader bar, leaving his arse high in the air. His wrists were bound in front of him and to a tie that went under his mattress and attached to the spreader bar, leaving him leaning on his forearms, unable to move. A gold leather collar with 'FUCK TOY' in large shiny black letters sat around his neck.

Alex was right, of course, too. All Alex had needed was to assert his authority in just the right way early on to make Greg bow to him. And he loved it, really, even if he would never, ever admit that to anyone other than Alex. That was part of the secret of how they worked. In public, Greg naturally took charge of Alex because that was his role and how they worked together. In this place, in this secret space where no one else could see them, Greg was the one on his knees, begging for pleasure. 

Greg flinched as Alex slapped his balls with what felt like a riding crop. The metal cage that held his cock hostage bit into him. It just made him harder.

* * *

Alex observed him, smiling at how easy this was. Both getting Greg to submit, and finding the right headspace to Dom him. But then a lot of that was very much like their opposite dynamic. Once Greg was being submissive and pliant, Alex just switched into Domspace in response. Besides, he was sure of his authority, because it was true. He'd created the Taskmaster. He owned him. He'd moulded him into the shape that had been made for Greg to fill, and Greg had filled him perfectly. 

Alex didn't need this, of course. He didn't need Greg to bow to him. But he did very much enjoy these little moments where he was the one in charge. It made him happy. Domming was easy in this space because he knew Greg would never dispute his dominance. 

The chastity cage had been Rachel's idea, to be fair, but it had proved very useful, and he loved being able to own a cock like Greg's. To decide where it went and whether he got to come. He'd figured out by now how to make Greg so desperate he was begging for release, and the cock cage made the effect even better. 

Alex ran his hands up and down Greg's back, watching him shiver at his touch. He'd own him soon enough, but he was enjoying leaving him like this, tormenting him slowly, working on his time, not Greg's. He slapped his thigh with the crop. He loved how Greg flinched. 

"I'm the only one who owns you, boy. I made you what you are. I gave you a crown and a throne and the power to rule. Without me, you'd be nothing," Alex said, his voice even and calm, but filled with quiet dominance.

Alex went over to his head and grasped his hair, lifting his head up as he slipped the bit gag down and out of the way. "Who owns you, boy?" 

"You do, master," Greg said softly.

"What are you, boy?" Alex asked, his hand slipping under Greg's collar.

"Your fuck toy, master," Greg said.

Alex stroked his own cock and shifted so it was in front of Greg's mouth. "That's right. Worship the cock that's going to own you tonight."

"Yes, master," Greg said.

Alex sighed as he felt Greg start kissing his cock softly. Size didn't matter tonight, and that's how he preferred it.

* * *

Greg exhaled at another strike on his butt. Alex had a good arm on him, and it still made him flinch every time. Alex liked leaving marks on him, so that Greg never forgot who owned him. Greg didn't mind though. He did like seeing them in the mirror. Alex had suggested a tattoo of his name somewhere, for a more permanent mark, but Greg didn't want that. It'd generate too many questions. The bruises were enough. 

Greg bit down on the gag as Alex smacked his balls again, harder than he had before. He never imagined he'd ever find that in any way arousing, but the cage really made it work for him. And he was almost bursting out of it now, feeling his cock leaking onto the towel underneath him. 

"Must make sure you know you who belong to, boy," Alex said, slapping his cheeks. 

Greg simply nodded, and waited to see what Alex was going to do next. When he felt something pressing, drawing, over his skin, he had a fair idea of what was happening. Alex was writing on him. 

"Alex's... Toy..." Alex muttered the words as he wrote them, one on each cheek, before smacking his thighs. "There. Now to open you up." 

Greg shivered as he felt a lubed up finger brush his anus.

* * *

Alex admired his handiwork as he began prepping Greg for sex. He always took a few pictures, which he always sent to Greg for no other reason than so he could see how beautiful he looked. But now wasn't the time for sentimentality. That was for later. Now, Greg needed to be owned, and Alex was in the mood to be slow and teasing. He hadn't decided if he'd let Greg come tonight. Sometimes he did, other times, he didn't. It did work out for them though, because Greg didn't feel guilty for not being able to if it was because Alex hadn't let him in the first place.

Alex rubbed his cheeks, avoiding the writing, spreading him open. Greg was eager, Alex could tell, but this would be on his terms, not Greg's. He too his time settling between his legs, stroking his cock and rubbing it between his cheeks, teasing him with it. 

"Maybe I'll get you a new collar with the word 'slut' on it, since you seem so eager for my cock tonight," Alex mused, stroking his back.

Greg made a noise through the gag, and Alex slapped his thigh. 

"I didn't ask for a response, boy," Alex snapped. "Silence, or you'll get nothing from me. I'm the one who holds all the cards here. I can break you if I want to."

Greg seemed to fall still then, and silent. Alex waited a bit longer, giving Greg time to calm down, and Alex a little longer to tease his anus. He reached down to squeeze his balls before reaching down to stroke him through the cage.

"So hot and hard and needy. So desperate to please, to be liked, to make me happy. Just the way I like you," Alex said.

After a bit more teasing, Alex got into position, and slowly pushed inside, breathing a sigh of relief. He might not be that big, but still big enough to for Greg to be tight around him. He pulled out slowly before pushing in again a little harder.

* * *

Greg loved and hated when Alex wanted to take things slowly. It was easier to hold back, but it always took so long, so by the time Alex was gripping him tight and finishing inside him, Greg was hard and desperate and totally on edge. Alex managing to reach down and pin his head down as he came was the icing on the cake tonight. 

"Yours, master," Greg breathed through the gag. 

He thought he'd been quiet enough, but a slap to his head suggested that Alex had heard him. Greg felt instantly sorry and knew what he'd done. He'd given up his chance to come, and he'd have to wait for the next time Alex called for him.

"I said silence, boy. Not even a whisper. So guess who's going home in that cage," Alex said. 

Greg decided against making another sound. Instead lay there with his eyes closed as Alex pulled out and whipped his thighs again for good measure, finishing with a few smacks on his balls as a punishment. 

"You know the rules by now. No touching yourself. And I want to see a photo when you get home. I'll decide when you can take it off," Alex said. 

Greg nodded as much as he was able to. This was why they played in hotel rooms and dungeons, so Greg had a journey home to deal with. He wasn't looking forward to tonight's, but at least he had his car, so no one would see him. Unlike Alex, he didn't get off on being seen, so this worked out best for them.

Alex straddled his shoulders then, grabbing his head in his hands as he slipped the gag off. "Such a disobedient boy tonight. I expected better. No points for you." 

"Thank you, master, sorry, master," Greg said.

Alex seemed to sigh and grabbed his collar. "So you should be. You belong to me. I will own you for as long as my heart desires. You are _my_ Taskmaster, and mine alone. No one else's. You will never bow to anyone else but me."

"I would never dare, master. I am all yours forever," Greg said.

"Good boy. At least you know your place," Alex said.

"There, but for the grace of God, go I, master," Greg said.

"And don't you forget it," Alex said.


End file.
